Broken Families
by Xennie.B
Summary: The long awaited sequal to broken friends. Crystal Tokyo is formed but all the families believe the Senshi, Molly, Melvin and Andrew are gone so what will happen when they finally find each other again? SD MK AZ RJ LN AS MA MM SM HT
1. ch1 SERENA'S FAMILY pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters

* * *

AN; I wanted to make this one a lot more in depth than its prequel Broken Friends as it is about their families. It will sart individually with the families all finding their children but will all come together at the end. Let me know what you think.

* * *

7 years after Crystal Tokyo is formed.

Mika watched her husband sweep the floor of their small antique shop. They had been happily married for four years being married once the both turned 19. But no matter how happy they are there was always an underlining sadness one that the old piece of paper stuck to the window of the shop reminded them of everyday.

The piece of paper had been plastered on the billboard at their local shopping centre before they opened their shop. Then they moved it to their shop window but it never seemed to get answered. The piece of paper was a missing add for the bubbly young teen that was Sammy's Sister. Once the forming of Crystal Tokyo was complete there was no sign of her, she seemed to have vanished along with many of her friends. While none of the families of the kids had ever given up looking for them many were loosing more hope with every year that went by.

The Tsukino's had moved around for the first year searching for Serena but it was no use they never found her. And after a while they realized that at least one of them should have stayed at the old house in case Serena ever went there looking for them but by the time they realized it was too late. The others families had similar problems either moving to search, having to move for work, or simply not being able to stay there as it reminded them to much of the missing youngsters.

A soft cry brought Mika out of her thoughts and she rushed to the corner where their night month out daughter had just woken up from her nap in her crib. "How's mummy little Angel," Mika asked scooping her up and rocking her softly as she grabbed the luke warm bottle from where she'd placed it not long ago knowing she'd wake up soon. Sammy walked over and wrapped his arms around Mika's waist watching her feed their daughter over Mika's shoulder.

"My, my, you're hungry aren't you Selene," Sammy said with a smile as she downed her bottle in next to no time.

Their beautiful baby girl had soft green eyes from her father and deep red hair from her mother. They'd wanted to name her after Serena but felt it was wrong since they didn't even know is she was alive or dead so they named her Selene.

They looked up as the door bell jingled signalling someone had entered their shop. A man wearing a hooded cloak and sunglasses and dark clothes stepped into the shop. Mika and Sammy each exchanged slightly worried looks with each other before Mika dashed into the back room with Selene.

Sammy walked over to the man. "Hello can I help you?"

The guys who had noticed Mika dash into the back room with Selene smiled. "Don't worry sir you have no need to fear me,"

Sammy didn't say anything but merely changed the subject. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"I'm looking for a special gift for my mother, she seems to have a soft spot for antiques she says the remind her of the good old days before Crystal Tokyo was formed and she was growing up,"

Sammy was slightly surprised by the answer, he'd half expected the guy to be a thug wanting to rob them, not a guy looking for a gift for his mother.

"Any particular occasion?" Sammy asked

"No I just wanted to get her something." The guys shrugged pushing back the hood of his cloak to reveal a head of neat golden hair with silver streaks.

Sammy sighed beginning to believe he had nothing to worry about he smiled to the man "Well why don't you have a look around and let me know if you find anything that interests you."

"Thanks," He smiled pushing his sunnies onto his head to reveal a pair of soft blue eyes rimmed in gold that began to scan the shelves.

Sammy wandered into the back room where Mika immediately asked if he was ok.

"I'm fine, he seems like a nice guy so you and Selene can come back out now, he won't hurt us."

As they walked back out they found the man standing at the counter with an old vase that had a clear night sky painted around it with the crescent moon dead centre at the front.

"I'll take this, my mother will love it," He said with a grin handing Mika the money and Sammy the vase. Sammy took it from him carefully wrapping it while Mika gave him his change.

"Is this your little girl?" He asked gesturing to the couple in front of him.

"Yes her names Selene," Mika said turning her so he could she her better.

"She's gorgeous how old is she?"

"Nine months," Sammy replied passing him the wrapped gift in a carry bag.

"Thanks," He said taking his bag and heading for the door. But before he got there he stopped and turned back to them. "By the way who is the girl in the missing add?"

Sammy's face instantly turned to one of sadness. "My older sister, she went missing during the rise of Crystal Tokyo,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," He said and walked out the door, Mika and Sammy watched as he stopped in front of the window as if studying the picture of Serena, before he put on his sunnies, pulled up his hood and then moved on down the street.

Mika rested and hand on her husband's shoulder. "Come on Sammy, let's close up, we're at your parents place for dinner tonight remember."

"Yeah," Sammy said kissing her gently or the forehead and giving her and soft smile.

* * *

He stared at the image of the girl before him. She looked familiar somehow. Her hair down in blonde waves past her shoulders though the picture didn't show how far as it was only from the shoulder up. Her eyes were closed as she smiled at the camera and held up a V sign. A mans arm was draped around her shoulders. _Probably her boyfriend_ he thought sadly. _I thought everyone was accounted for after the forming I'm sure Luna and Artemis checked for everyone, I remember it took them weeks to do, and they never stuff up. So she must be alive and well just separated from her family_

Flashes ran through his mind of his parents and baby sister and everyone else close that they considered family._ I couldn't stand being away from them all... I'm going to find you and bring you back to them even if it takes me years_ He vowed to himself placing his sunnies on and pulling up his hood as he made his way back home to the palace.

* * *

AN; who knows who he is?

END OF CHAPTER 1  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUVXENNIE.B


	2. ch2 SERENA'S FAMILY pt2

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Well done on the guesses to who our mystery man is, half of you got it right whille the other half came up with some very good answers but they were unfortunately still wrong. You still won't find out who he is in this chapter but you will get another clue.

* * *

Mika and Sammy knocked on the Tsukino's apartment door. The Apartments weren't the best in the city since the Tsukino's put all their money into trying to find Serena so they had to make do, living in a small apartment instead of the nice two story house they once had. Kenji opened the door and smiled as his son's family walked in. Ikuko rushed out of the kitchen where she'd been preparing the night's dinner to greet and hug everyone.

"How was work today you two?" Kenji asked as Ikuko took Selene into her arms and began cooing and her making her laugh.

"It was ok," Sammy replied with a shrug.

"Has my little Angel been behaving herself?" Ikuko asked,

"Like you said, she's an Angel," Mika replied smiling lovingly at her baby girl in her mother-in-laws arms. "Now do you need any help getting dinner finished?" Mika asked.

"Well It's all finished and just needs serving so how about the boys get Selene settled in her high chair while we quickly dish up, if you don't mind giving me a hand," Ikuko replied handing Selene to Sammy.

"Of course not I offered didn't I?" Mika asked with a smile as she and Ikuko walked into the kitchen leaving the men to just shrug at each other and head to the dining room. Before they got themselves settled down however there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Kenji called as he headed for the door. At the door was a man Kenji had never met before with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Um I know you don't know me, but I'm looking for Mika and Sammy Tsukino I met them at their shop today and I was wondering if you knew where I could find them.," The man asked and with a confused look Kenji called over his shoulder for Mika and Sammy to come here.

Mika, Sammy (still carrying Selene) and Ikuko call came to the door to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here? And better yet how did you know where to find us?" Sammy asked passing Selene to Mika and stepping in front of the and his mother as if to protect them.

"Look I know your probably think I'm some kind of freaky stalker but I'm not I was looking for you and there are only two addresses for Tsukino in the directory so I just tried both of them. No one was home at the first address so I tried here."

"Fine that explains how you're here but why are you? That vase was in top condition and we don't do refunds," Sammy said still a bit wary of the stranger who was once again dressed in all black and wearing his cloak.

"No you don't understand I want to help you find your sister,"

"How? The police have tried, we've hired private detectives, we've searched for her and nobody can find my daughter! No matter how much we try and how much we want her back it's hopeless," Kenji sighed.

"But none have ever tried the royal archives have you?"

"That's impossible we can't get in there even the police can't only specific people that the King and Queen allow can get into the archives!" Sammy all but growled, this guy was getting on his nerves and opening the wounds from Serena's disappearance even more.

"Look I can get us in ok. I'm not joking. Put your dinner into some containers and come with me you can eat it while we search the archives,"

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Ikuko asked speaking up for the first time.

The guy before them bit his lip unsure of what to say at first before sighing and looking Ikuko straight in the eyes. "You'll just have to trust me, but if you don't this could be the last chance to find your daughter. Do you really want to throw that away?"

"I'll put the food into the containers, Mika you help me, Sammy grab some toys for Selene to keep her occupied. Kenji go and get the cooler and put some drinks in it for us to take with us," Ikuko said with a small smile to the strange you man in front of them.

"But Ikuko..."

"Now Kenji!"

"Yes Dear."

* * *

They stood in the elevator in silence as they waited for it to reach the bottom floor. "You can all fit in my car; it will be easier for me to sneak you into the palace that way."

"Ok ... wait, we don't even know your name," Ikuko said suddenly realizing what the others had temporarily forgotten.

"You can call me T," he replied with a shrug as the Elevator chimed signalling they'd reached the bottom floor.

T lead them outside to where a black Limo sat, A lady in a nice Dark Blue dress suit stood from her position leaning on the bonnet of the car and opened the door for them. "Thanks Natasha, can you take us back to the Palace now," T said once all the others had climbed in.

"Yes Sir," She said with a small bow. T smiled at her and climbed in the Limo so she could shut the door behind him.

"So is this yours or one of your parents?" Mika asked looking around the lush interior. The seats were Black leather with a soft dark blue carpet under their feet and dark blue velvet covered the walls, the windows were heavily tinted so people could see out but not in and it was equipped with Mini bar, a few small lights around the roof edges to light the area, opening roof, Television, phone and what appeared to be a laptop in its bag at T's feet.

"Yes it was a present from my father for a birthday," T replied pressing a button near his hand that rolled down the window behind him. He turned around so he could face the driver "Natasha, can you take us to the back entrance please?" T asked

The driver glanced in her review mirror at him, "Do your guests not want to see the front entrance sir?" Natasha asked surprised

"No need Natasha they've seen it before," he said with a smooth smile to convince her,

"Alright then Sir,"

T turned back around and pressed a different button so the opaque, sound proof, window rolled back up again giving them privacy. T let out a small sigh, "That was close I didn't think she'd believe me for a minute there,"

"But wouldn't it be a bit out of place for her to comment? I mean she's your driver," Mika said

"Yeah but My mum has her under orders to try and keep me out of some trouble," T said with a smile, "Mum just worry's about me a lot,"

* * *

Eventually the car pulled to a stop and T let out a sigh. "Ok we're here, I need you to follow me as quickly and quietly as possible so we won't get caught alright," T said and once he got a nod from everyone he opened the door. Natasha who was waiting for T to be ready to come out took the door and held it open for the group to climb out.

"Well let's get going then," T said with a smile and climbed from the Limo leaving the others to follow him.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV XENNIE.B


	3. ch3 SERENA'S FAMILY pt3

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

T led them to what looked like the door as the limo drove off, but as son as the limo was out of sight he changed directions heading around the corner of the building and ducked behind a large white Rose bush against the wall.

The Tuskinos looked at each other uncertainly, T poked his head back out from behind the Rose bush,

"What are you doing?" Ikuko asked unsure,

"Oh Sorry, well like you said the only people who are allowed to see the archives are people who the King and Queen allow so I'm sneaking you in. The castle is full of secret passages that only a few people know of, in case of an emergency and said people need to flee the palace without being seen." T briefly explained

"So how do you know about them?" Kenji asked

"Dad showed them to me," T shrugged and disappeared back behind the bush signalling that, that was all the answer he was going to give them.

"Well if will help me find Serena, I'm up for anything," Sammy said ducking behind the bush and through the secret passage.

With a quick look at each other the other three soon followed suit.

* * *

Ten minutes latter of ducking through tunnels they emerged from behind a large bookcase which silently slid shut behind them once they were all through.

"Whoa," Sammy gasped as he looked around the room.

They stood to the side of a massive room at least two stories tall with bookshelves on all walls from floor to roof. The room itself was the size of six master bedrooms put together. Around the book shelved walls were walkways at least seven feet apart going up the wall making it possible for all the selves to be reached from a walkway without a ladder. A spiral staircase stood in the centre of the room with landings level to each of the walkways and four walkways (facing north south east and west) that connected the landings to the walkways around the room.

The whole structure of the room looked impossible and slightly unstable but the magical look to the room made it's new visitors realize that it probably only was possible by using some of the royal court's magic.

On the ground level there were a series of couches and recliner chairs for people to sit and read as well as several fully equipped computer desks.

"Do any of you know how to use computers well?" T asked once he figured he'd given them enough time to get over their reactions to the room.

"Mika's the best with computers out of the four of us," Sammy said proudly.

"Alright, you may need to help her then, this computer has a search engine that can narrow down most people by how they look. It will ask a series of questions, height, hair colour, eye colour, distinguishable marks, etc. It contains records of everyone on earth, it's just a matter of finding them in here," T explained and quickly showed Mika how to run the software.

"What can we do?" Kenji asked

"Come with me," T said heading for the ladder with the elder Tuskinos in tow.

"Alright," T began once they reached the third level on the east side.

"This level is basically a massive phone book although it contains a brief description of the person under their name. The north and east sides are by first name, this is the S section if one of you wants to start here, of course it may take a while as there a probably at least a hundred people called Serena around the world." T explained

"I'll start here," Ikuko replied

"In that case, Kenji follow me," T replied and led Kenji to the west side of the level.

"Alright this is the T section by the last names, the same thing applies, you guys here may be the only Tuskinos in Tokyo but there are a lot more Tuskino's across the world than you think."

As T turned to leave Kenji grabbed his arm, "Thankyou for this, I realise you could get in a lot of trouble for this by the way you had to sneak us in, but you don't know how much this means to us… all of us,"

"When I saw your daughters missing add in you son's shop window it made me think of what it would be like if I lost someone dear to me, and I couldn't stand the thought, so I knew I had to help in anyway that I could." T replied with a small smile.

"Well thankyou anyway," Kenji replied

* * *

T slipped out of the archives only to come face to face with Mercury as she walked down the hall.

"Hello T what are you doing in the archives," Mercury asked as she flipped through her armful of papers.

"Nothing much, Dad gave me another one of his unexpected history questions." T replied thinking quickly

"I assume you got it wrong then?" Mercury smiled her voice taking on a slight teasing note,

"Yeah, so I had to research it, I'm heading back to give him the answer now," T replied pretending to be slightly embarrassed.

"Well you know if you ever need anything Zoi and I will help," Mercury said with a smile as she continued on down the hall.

"Thanks Mercury," T called after her.

"Not a problem," Mercury said with a wave over her shoulder.

T sighed in relief once Mercury was gone, that was a little to close. With a few whispered words T magically locked the door to the archives and ran off down the hall to where he hoped Luna and Artemis would be.

* * *

Arriving at the Moon Cats' quarters he quietly knocked on the door, it was around dinner time and he didn't really want to interrupt anything but he needed to talk to them.

"Hewo?" asked a little voice as they door opened and T looked down to see Diane standing there in her Pyjamas.

"Teeee," she squealed jumping up and down until he picked her up. At 1 year old Diane, being a Moon Cat she was incredibly smart compared to a Human one year old, but she still had a bit of trouble walking and moving around in her human form, though in her cat form she was almost as good as any other cat.

"Hi Kitty how was your day?" T asked propping her on his hip as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Wou was suposta pway wif me," she said with her lisp as her smiling face instantly turned to a small pout.

"I'm sorry Kitty I had some work to do, I promise we'll play tomorrow alright?" T asked feeling suddenly guilty.

She seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding happily.

"Alright are your mum and dad around?" T asked

She nodded again before wiggling out of his grip as he put her on the ground.

"Mama! Papa!" She called wobbling slightly as she trotted off into the quarters with T following her.

* * *

End of Chapter 3  
TBC  
Please Review  
Thanks  
Luv Xennie.B   



	4. ch4 SERENA'S FAMILY pt4

Disclaimer; I do not own sailor moon or any of its character

* * *

T followed Dianne into the lunar cat's quarters where Luna and Artemis were curled up together on the coach.

"Dianne what are you doing up! I put you to bed almost an hour ago!" Luna scowled climbing to her feet

"Hello T, I'll just be a minute," Luna said shooing her daughter back towards bed

"Bwye Tee," Dianne called over her shoulder as she skipped down the hall towards her room.

"What's up T?" Artemis asked, standing from his spot on the coach

"I just wanted to ask you and Luna something about the registry,"

"The registry?"

"I met a family, while I was pretending to be a civilian, who havn't seen their daughter since the rising,"

"But everyone was accounted for after the rising we checked ourselves," Luna said joining them again

"Even some that were listed in the police's missing person's database," Artemis added quite proud of that fact

"What about the ones who followed the black moon?" T asked

"All their families were notified and a database was created on the internet that people could enter their name into and it who let them know if any of their family members were amongst the black moon followers, in case we couldn't contact anyone," Luna explained

"So there's no way this girl could actually be missing because of the rising?" T sighed

"No, do you know her name? I can do a search for you if you'd like," Artemis offered

Realizing that if Artemis ran a search he would find the Tuskinos in he archive he quickly declined

"No thanks Artemis I'm not really sure what her name was,"

"Well if you find out let me know and I'll have a look,"

"Alright thanks, I'll get going and let you guys get some sleep,"T said turning towards the door.

"It's getting late, you should head off to bed too," Luna replied

"Yes Aunty Luna," T teased and Luna thumped him over the head as he headed out the door.

"G'Night," he called as Luna closed the door

"Night,"

* * *

Upon reaching the archives again, after being stopped several times to talk to various people through the palace, it was near midnight and no one was around to see him slip into the archives.

"How's the search going? Sorry I took so long," T said entering

Everyone was sitting on the couches except for Mika who was still at the computers. Sammy was feeding Selene and Kenji and Ikuko had carried some of the book down the stairs so they could sit and read them comfortably.

"Not good, we still haven't found a thing," Kenji sighed

"I've still got one more place I'll search, she has to be somewhere," T said taking a seat at a computer and using his high level security clearance to access the black moon records, though he hoped for their sake and the missing girls that he wouldn't find her there.

* * *

By four thirty in the morning Ikuko and Kenji had fallen asleep on the couches and Mika had traded places with Sammy and was curled up asleep on another couch with Selene.

Sammy and T were both barely awake still searching through the archives on the computers.

"T, I wanted to thank you for all of this," Sammy said softly so he didn't wake anyone

"Don't worry about it it's the least I can do,"

"Why though,"

"She seemed familiar to me and I couldn't stand the thought of loosing a member of my family,"

"What's your family like?" Sammy asked

"You know, mum always worries, dad always stressing about work, and I've got a little sister too but she only one,"

"That's a bit of an age difference how old are you?"

"25," _plus 300_ thought T with a smile

"Huh, you look about 18, I never would have guessed you were older than me," Sammy replied rubbing his eyes tiredly

"How about I go get us some coffee and breakfast, by the time I get it organized and back here it'll be around five thirty, so don't be surprised if I'm gone a while," T said logging off the computer.

"Sounds great the other will probably wake when the sun comes out especially with the huge skylight in here," Sammy replied

* * *

By six T still hadn't returned but the others had woken up again.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Miko muttered while changing Selene's diaper

"He said he'd be back half an hour ago maybe he ran into someone, we aren't supposed to be here after all," Kenji replied picking up another book but froze as the cold steel of a sword pressed against his throat.

"Precisely, whichis why I'm wondering how you got here in the first place" Sailor mercury said icily her magical harp pointed at Miko, Selene and Sammy at the computer

While Zoisite had his blade at Kenji's throat and Ikuko held fast with a stern look.

Before they could answer the door slide open and T walked in carrying a tray full of breakfast.

"Mercury! Zoisite! NO!"

In a flash of gold light both Mercury and Zoicite were disarmed and pushed back and when the light cleared T stood between the Tsukino's and his parents guards.

The Tuskion's gasped as they took in T's new appearance before dropping to their knees in a bow.

No longer looking like the grubby servant with greasy hair, dressed in old black clothes. He was now decked out in dark forest green armor with gold trimming (think Endymion's armor) and a heavy broad sword strapped to his back. His greasy slicked back hair was now clean with a silver shine and fell lightly into his clear midnight eyes.

"Terence what is the meaning of this! You know your mother's law about the archives, it was put in place to protect people so the incident like your grandparents death would never happen again!" Zoicite growled

"I know but I had to help them, they're kind innocent people who just want closure from the disappearance of their daughter! What gives us the right to deny them that!" Terence said taking on a commanding presence.

"If they were really that desperate why didn't they come to the palace and make a request, Mercury or myself would have found her, and there would have been no security breach! You don't even know these people!"

"I do," Mercury whispered,

"What!" Zoicite and Terence blurted turning to face Mercury, her skin was pale and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost

"But they're supposed to be dead, we saw their house it was burnt to nothing but a shell by the dark kingdom we found three burnt bodies inside," Mercury

"You can't think what I think your thinking, their last names Tsukino," Terence replied

"That was her maiden name," Zoicite whispered finally recognizing who it was in front of him.

"All this time we been searching, the answers been right in front of me this whole times and I never even noticed," Terence whispered staring at the Tsukino's in shock.

"You know where our daughter is? Can you take us to Serena?" Ikuko pleaded tears of hope running down her face as she knelt in front of Terence

"Please,"

"Of course, follow us"

* * *

End of chapter 4. Please Review. Thanks. Luv Xennie.B 


End file.
